We have been able to transfer ethanol-induced withdrawal convulsions in mice via blood transfusion. This proposal is to study and characterize the ethanol-induced withdrawal convulsion factor (WCF) in blood. Studies will be carried out to localize WCF(s) in blood, to isolate and characterize WCF(s) by ultrafiltration and freeze drying, to study the action of drugs with known effects on alcohol abstinence syndrome on WCF(s) after transfer, to determine dose-dependent response of WCF(s) and to determine if WCF(s) is induced by other dependency producing drugs such as phenobarbital and morphine. ICR Swiss mice will be made physically dependent on ethanol by the pyrazole-free inhalation technique and withdrawal convulsions assessed by the modified Goldstein method. Blood from dependent withdrawing mice (3 hours after removal from ethanol vapor) will be removed by cardiac puncture and used for the experiments.